Conventionally, unlocking content and/or effectuating modifications in a virtual space may be limited to a single instance of the virtual space configured for presentation via a specific type of computing platform. As such, a user's experience may be inconsistent when the user accesses different instances of the virtual space via different types of computing platforms. For example, certain unlocked content and/or modifications may be realized in an instance of the virtual space presented via a game console, but not in an instance of the virtual space presented via a mobile device.